Demon Within
by Flirtatious Flamingo
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins: sloth, envy, wrath, gluttony, lust, greed, pride...avoid them if you can...escape Wicked Lady if she lets you... Chap.9:Pride...Wicked Lady vrs. Goku...the ending or beginning..?
1. A Plea and A Warning

(A quick note from the authoress: Okay, I know, I'm suppose to be making the sequel to Curse of the Rose, but for right now, I'm putting that on hold because I need to get this story off my chest first. So there. Now for a short lil' warning. A lot of this is kind of dark, and for those who are squeamish around death I encourage you not to read. I don't own either anime, and now that that's out of the way, READ ON!!)

"See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil........

.......Have no fun......"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had begun as one of Bulma Briefs annual New Years Eves parties, but had ended up as a travesty.

It was an hour before midnight (11:00) and the party was only getting on its feet. The music was blaring, noisemakers were racking, appetizers were eaten (generally by Goku), and the sound of laughter filled the air. Master Roshi attempted to do the Chicken Dance, but failed and nearly broke a hip. Vegeta ended up as drunk as a skunk and walked around half the night with a lampshade on his head. The five and six year old Goten and Trunks found a box of firecrackers, and accidentally blew up a garden gnome. Oolong and Puar got in a shape shifting contest and were exhausted by the end of the night. Never-the-less, everyone was having a wonderful time waiting for midnight to come around.

They watched the clock with anticipation and eventually 11:59 rolled around. Everyone set their watches and Bulma switched o the news to watch the ball drop. They began the countdown.

10! 

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

And then there was a shrill ring. High note, low note, low note, high note, and everyone recognized it as the doorbell.

"Some people have the worst timing," Goku muttered. He walked over to the door to open it, and revealed four ladies.

Older than Collage girls, but younger than middle aged.

"Can I help you" Goku asked.

The first girl, whose blue hair was only a shade darker than Bulma's nodded and stepped forward. The others soon followed.

"Please, take a seat," Goku said, offering the couch. The party-goers were beginning to take notice of the uninvited guests. Goku sat across from them.

"Sooooo, are you friends of Bulma's?"

The one with raven-colored hair began to speak. "You're Son Goku aren't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"We've heard a lot about you," the brunette with her hair pulled back in a ponytail answered.

The-woman-with-the-bow sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, enough chit-chat, I need to be blunt. The four of us know all about your fighting skills. About your Saiyan-jin heritage, and how you got together, and how you protect this world....just like us."

As soon as she said those words the music stopped and everyone were giving cold stares towards the group. The blond continued.

"We learned all of this from a friend called Pluto. She guards the Gates of Time and knows everything about every living organism in the space of this universe. She's the one who directed us to you when we were asking for other people to help us fight-"

Goku growled. "What do you want?"

"Settle down, we don't want to hurt anybody, we came here because we need your help."

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked, taking the lampshade off his head.

"We are warriors one and the same, only we fight in secret."

A crowd began to gather around them as it looked like they might be telling a story.

"As I said before, we have come here asking for your help. There is an evil coming to this world. We prayed that she would never come back. I suppose it is our fault for letting her get away.....She used to be such a sweet little girl, the daughter of our late mistress. To this day I still hate Black Moon for corrupting her. They gave her the one thing she had always wanted: the body of a lady. But as everything, it came at a price. She sacrificed her soul to the Black Poison Crystal, and began her life as a drone. But once the army of the Black Moon Family were defeated by us, she still remained. Her own mother gave her life in hopes of vanquishing her forever, but miraculously, she survived. After that she disappeared, but vowed she would come back with vengeance. She kept her word. She is here, somewhere on this planet, and she has new powers. 

She appeals to the desires, to the sins of others, and bargains with them. Whatever you want she'll give it to you, but with a catch. After they die their soul becomes hers, and a signed contract bonds them to that. But the even worse part of it is, she twists around their wishes so that they're self destructive, so within twenty-four hours, their wishes are granted and they die. They become more fuel for the fire. The strangest thing is that she always has a pattern. Within each heart of man lies a sin, no matter how much we deny it. She uses the seven most deadly as her weapons:

Sloth.

Envy.

Wrath.

Gluttony.

Lust.

Greed. 

Pride.

All of her victims fall to at least one of these. She finds that fault and magnifies it so the only thing they can think about is sating the terrible desire within them selves. The only ones exempt from her are those who are pure of heart, but you don't run across many of them these days. Now she's finished with common people and is targeting us, and you. She wants those whose powers exceed the ordinary to revive her master, Wiseman. She can take any form, and take over any mind, no matter how strong you are. 

Because the most powerful person on our team is gone, we need you. It's mandatory that we destroy her this time before she turns the world into Hell. So will you help us?"

This startling news had quite an impact on the Z Warriors. For almost a half an hour they debated the pros and cons until they reluctantly agreed.

"Yes, we'll help you," said Goku. "Bulma said you can even stay here in Capsule Corps. if you have no place to go, but while you were talking you forgot to mention something, what is her name?"

Minako took in a deep breath and her eyes narrowed.

"Wicked Lady."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued......

"The Devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal......"


	2. Even Utopia Isn't Paradice-Sloth

#

Sloth- n. the sin or bad habit of being lazy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She licked her lips in delight as she sucked down another victim. She watched it squeal, watched it squirm, watched it beg for mercy, but she was a creature without mercy.

"Please! I didn't think you were serious when you said you wanted my soul!"

This new man was an accountant, almost in his sixties. He had wished to be the richest man in the world, he had gotten it, it just so happened that to be the richest, you had to kill off whoever was on the list before you. Wicked Lady had filled him with a bloodthirst, causing him to let loose his sanity and commit homicide. He was charged with murder and was given the death penalty, and now it was time for Wicked Lady to collect.

"But you were serious when you made your wish!" 

She let out a maniacal laughter and watched the man twist down into her flask that she kept around her neck. It contained the spirit, the very soul of all her victims. She gave a small sigh as the screams of torture rang in her ears.

"That was fun, but I'm sick of fishing for minnows, it's time to move on to the big fish."

She gazed at the mansion of Capsule Corps. She whipped out a small watch that looked into the hearts of the impure. She sat in a tree, hidden to the rest of the world, to look upon the Earth's mightiest heroes. Some of which she once called friends, some of which were new to the game. She looked at the meter of the watch and saw that the needle was starting to twitch.

"Oh, it seems that my detector has found a new target. Now lets see, who would it be? It's...ohh...oh...I see...."

She stared straight ahead through a window and rewet her lips, bearing her fangs.

"It seems like someone is a little lazy...or at least wants to be..."

She peered again through the fiber glass window at her next target.

"Wonderful...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makoto swished the mop back and forth across the kitchen floor. She had already done the windows, dusted the shelves, even cleaned out the refrigerator. Made breakfast as well. She sighed and rolled her eyes and set the mop back down.

"I can't believe Bulma makes me do all of this just to maintain my keep. I wish I could just have some time off. Some time to myself, some time to relax. With Wicked Lady returning and all I haven't had a minute to rest."

And then she heard a small voice in the back of her head. It was silky, smooth, and undeniably satanic.

__

"But what if you could?"

She looked around, no one there.

"Who is this? Where are you?"

__

"I'm whoever you want me to be dearie..."

Makoto gulped down.

It's her isn't it...Kami no.....it's not her....all of these fumes from the Clorox are making me hallucinate....that's it....

All of a sudden the lights began to dim and there was complete darkness. And then they flashed on again, but the scenery was different. Instead of the normalcy of the kitchen, the place had turned into a spa. A lovely little Swiss spa. Makoto was lost in a dream world, everything smelled and looked so nice. There were daffodils on the windowsill, there were large trays of varied desserts on the table. It was heavenly. She walked up to the counter and rang the bell on the front desk. A blond woman appeared.

"Yes! Just sign our guest book and we'll you all set up!!"

Makoto looked at the guest book. There was a specific line on which she was to sign. She found it strange, but the aroma of the room clouded her judgment and she signed anyways.

The biggest mistake of her life.

"There now, may I get you a drink? Some white wine perhaps?" asked the blond woman.

Makoto nodded. "Yes, that would be nice." 

She walked over to the saunas and sunk in. Never had she felt so calm and relaxed. She could tell there was something about that attendant at the front desk that wasn't right, but she didn't question it. She was having too good of a time. It felt so nice to be waited upon, but it almost made her feel...._lazy..._

The blond lady was coming back.

"Here's your drink ma'me."

"Thanks."

Makoto took a swig and set the glass back down. She began to relax again when she felt something in her chest.

Her heart was beginning to race.....or was it slowing down....?

It feels like a bubble! A bubble in my chest!!

She started coughing up huge whollups of blood, dying the water in the sauna red.

She started yelling at the blond woman. "What did you do?!! What did you do to my drink?!!"

She smiled. "Thallium, it's called thallium dear, and I didn't do it to you, you did it to yourself. I didn't force you to take that drink, that was your own free will!! I can't help it if you're too _lazy_ to care whether a drink from a stranger is poisoned or not!!"

Then Makoto saw it, the pupils of her eyes were blood red.

Wicked Lady.

She had tricked her and she had tricked her good. And it was...in all honesty...Makoto's fault....

"We signed a contract," she said, holding up the false guest book.

"You're mine."

__

Should have known better.....

Those were the last words Makoto heard before darkness slowly enveloped over her...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued.....

"....He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind and was willing to make a deal....."

(A/N: Oh puh-puh-puh-_lease _tell me this chapter made sense...please? R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~) 


	3. Jealousy Is the Greatest Form of Flatter...

(Another quick note from the authoress: To Lavender Clearwater, I'm sorry, I'm more familiar to the manga and subbed version than with the American version, so for future reference: Makoto=Lita, Rei=Raye, Ami=Amy, Minako=Mina. No more confusion? Good. (^_^) Now for a couple of other things, I don't mean to sound like a bitch (though I am), but I really don't want to continue this story unless I get a few more reviews. Sorry, but that's just me. Reviews mean a lot to me, good or bad. So now that I'm done with my little rant (-_-;;) READ ON!!)

Envy- n. to wish one had the same qualities or opportunities of someone else

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been one week after the Zen Warriors and Sailor Senshi had discovered Makoto's death. They were trying to track Wicked Lady, but had no luck. They were all siting in the parlor, trying to think of a plan, but no avail.

"Kakorott! How can you say she's making a pattern throughout the city! You have no proof!! It's ridiculous!!" Vegeta grumbled.

Goku sighed. "How can you _not_ say she is?! Bulma! Put up those graphics on the computer again!"

Bulma clicked with her mouse, and a map came up. It was a map of the places there could have been possible sightings of Wicked Lady's appearance.

"See! It looks like she's making some kind of depiction!" Goku yelled, still trying to argue with Vegeta.

"Kakorot, she's just making random strikes, no purpose."

"How can you be so closed-minded when the evidence is right in front of you!"

Vegeta growled. "If you're so sure of yourself then why don't we take this out side!"

Goku shook his head, he was so sick of hearing Vegeta saying the same thing whenever they got in an argument. He was trying to solve the death of one of his new friends while Vegeta was trying to pick a fight.

"Vegeta, come talk to me when you've calmed down."

Goku exited the parlor room with Bulma and the others following, leaving Vegeta behind.

"That Kakorott," muttered Vegeta. "Where is he getting this new self confidence from, that he's starting to think he's on a hierarchy above me! ME!! Saiya-jin no Ouji!! Who does he think he is!! Also with his ridiculous idea that this bitch is making a pattern! I want to find her as much as he does, but he's making to big a deal over this!! So she killed that one brown-haired woman, so what? It's not like she mattered! We'll find her eventually, and if we don't, Kakorott should still keep his place! I _wish_ I could, for once, show him up. I _wish_ I was the strongest in the world!!"

Then he heard a giggle, a small little giggle that rang in his ears from behind him. He turned around.

No one there.

"Come out, I know you're there," he growled.

"Yes Prince, that's right, you really are too smart for me aren't you?"

He saw a beautiful woman emerge from the shadows. Waist length hair, crimson eyes sparkling like diamonds in the sand. Absolute perfection, except for one thing.....she was evil.

"You have three seconds to get out of my face before I ki-blast you back to Hell." He wasn't kidding around.

She snickered. "I don't think so, because you need me. I can make that wish you made come true."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You can make me stronger than Kakorott?"

"I can do exactly what you asked, to be the strongest in the _world_."

For a few minutes there was utter silence.

__

Could she really do it? Could she make possible what I've been trying to achieve all of this time? Would it really be worth eternal damnation? To be stronger than Kakorott......yes, it must happen.....

Those seductive lips of hers smiled. "So I see you've made your decision."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "You can read minds as well?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Prince," she purred.

She whipped out a small contract on which Vegeta was to sign.

"I think you know what to do with this," she said, flashing it in his face.

He took in a deep breath and quickly signed it, but as soon as he did, things began to change. A great red light surrounded him and a battle field appeared. Vegeta stared in awe, for at the other end of it was Goku, only he looked different. He looked angrier, fiercer, ready to kill. Vegeta did feel stronger, but....not strong enough.....

He looked around, Wicked Lady was no where in sight.

__

Did she do it? Did she really do it? Am I really stronger than Kakorott?

He turned around only to see Goku charging at him. He didn't have enough time to block, and Goku rammed into him, hard. He nearly knocked the wind out of him. He looked into Goku's eyes, they looked....soulless.

"This isn't Kakorott..." Vegeta murmured as Goku's fist connected with his jaw.

Wicked Lady chuckled to herself.

"Hmph, I thought Vegeta was suppose to be smart. If he was, he would have chosen his words better. He wished to be the strongest in the world, so I made him so, but that doesn't mean I can't make a Goku that was strongest in the universe!!"

Wicked Lady continued to laugh as she watched Goku wrap his fingers around Vegeta's neck and destroy his vocal chords. She watched as Vegeta's spine broke as Goku kneed him in the back, and she smiled a smirk of satisfaction as she watched Vegta's body wither up and die completely as the false Goku shot a ki blast through his chest. She felt his soul enter her flask, felt him scream tortured screams, but it didn't bother her, she enjoyed it. It was like a high to her.

Slowly, the battlefield faded back into the parlor, the imaginary Goku along with it, he being only a shadow of Wicked Lady's and Vegeta's imagination. It was so easy for her to use illusions against people to entrap them. She snickered to herself before exiting Capsule Corps., leaving the destroyed Vegeta behind on the Parlor floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was three days after Vegeta's death, everyone was gathered at the morgue. Some were greiving, some were still in shock, some were just utterly confused.

"First Makoto, now Vegeta. It jut doesn't make sense! They knew better!" sighed Minako.

"I found something interesting when I ran a cat scan on both Makoto and Vegeta," said Dr. Briefs (Bulma's Dad) stepping into the room. "Here, I can show you the last images they saw before their death."

Dr. Briefs clicked a small remote, and random images popped up on a screen. First was Makoto's. A small blond woman was cackling madly as the pupils in her eyes switched back and forth from blue to red. The second was Vegeta's. Goku was strangling him, and for a few seconds, his hair was the color of cotton candy. Then it hit the group, Wicked Lady had the power to make worlds that didn't exist.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued.........

"....The devil came across a young man sawin' on a fiddle and playing it hot....."

(A/N: Convinced Wicked Lady's a bitch yet? You're not? Awww, damn..... R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)

__


	4. Don't Play With Matches...-Wrath

#

Wrath- n. great anger taken out on a person or object

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma Briefs was typing very quickly on her computer. Even though she didn't show it, she was on the breaking point of insanity. Her husband was dead, some psychopath was on the loose, her six year old son had completely cut himself of from the world, only talking to his best friend. She didn't know what to do, so she put on her poker face, and tried to appear calm. 

Ami stared at her with interest. She wondered how one person could stay so collective at a time like this. A much less of a person would have been in a straight jacket by now. 

__

How does she do it?

For years now, Ami had been working as an intern at Capsule Corps., but she knew she would never be noticed by someone like Bulma. Even though she had seen her a couple of times, going home from work, Bulma didn't even know she existed until the beginning of Wicked Lady's massacre. That's what made her so damn _angry._ Bulma was either on a business trip, or on an adventure with her friends, always. _She_ wouldn't have time for the lowlifes that merely worked and RAN Capsule Corps., her business, although it was really her dad's company. She had just inherited it. 

__

She doesn't deserve it. This is truly Dr. Briefs' life's work, she just sponges off of him. Just like the rest of the corporate board. They take trips to Hawaii, buy expensive cars, I heard one of them even bought a prostitute with some of Dr. Briefs' money. It isn't right. I hate people like her with all of my heart. I wish I could just teach them a lesson, a lesson they'd never forget. I **wish** some days I could burn this whole place down!

For about two seconds the room seemed to change, began to warp. Ami just thought she had been staying up too late, and her mind was playing tricks with her.

Bulma got up from the computer and walked over to Ami, grinning.

"Ami, I need for you to sign some papers for me, some legal bullshit and stuff."

She handed her an inch thick stack of papers. Ami looked it over quizically.

"What is this?"

Bulma smiled. "Just some things....I need for you to sign your name right here," she said, pointing to a small line. 

Ami shrugged. She quickly put down her signature.

****

Ami Mizuno~

She handed the stack back to Bulma, but paused to look in her eyes. They had usually been peaceful, stressed, but peaceful. Today, they looked down right....devilish.....

"Thank you," Bulma said, snatched them up, and went back to her work.

Ami sat back down and switched on the television. There was a commercial for Pilsberry cookies. She remembered when she was about four or five, she made her mother make cookies for her at least once or twice a week. There wasn't anything in the world she liked more than her mother's gingerbread. It was her favorite food until she was about nine. She missed her mother so much, she had only died a year ago, but it still felt like she was here. Her nose opened up, it was almost like she could smell those cookies baking now....or at least something was burning.......

She looked over to where Bulma was to be sitting at the computer, but she was gone.

"Wha-what's going on?"

She looked up towards the ceiling....and saw smoke, big billows of black smoke. She heard someone downstairs scream "fire!"

"Fire? FIRE?!! Oh no!! What happened?!!"

She watched the chairman of new research stagger into the room, his suit aflame, his skin smoldering, he crying out to God for someone to help him, but no one came. She watched in horror as he was reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes. By now the entire room had caught fire, and there was no escape, no way out.

__

I'm going to die. 

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her, a long graceful one with pigtails that flowed down to her sides. Despite her beauty, there was only one thing you could stare at: her grin of satisfaction. It was the only thing that let you know that she was, indeed, evil.

"You!" Ami hoarsely whispered, it was getting hard to breathe.

"Yes, me."

"You did this! But why?! And how did you get past me?! I didn't even see you! And who made a wish?!!"

Wicked Lady laughed. "So many questions, so little time...for you that is...but I'll answer them, in order. Let me see, did I do this? Yes, no maybe....How did I get past you? Hold on a second, I need to "freshen up."

Ami watched as Wicked Lady changed from her usual self, to the thirty-eight year old blue-haired beauty.

"You....you were Bulma?"

"I've also been a spa attendant, and your new friend Goku, but of course, I am always, yours truly," she said as her hair turned back to it's regular shade of pink.

She continued. "Now, for your third question, who made a wish? Why my dear, that was you."

Ami would have stepped back in shock, but if she had, she would have stepped back into a pit of fire.

"What do you mean?!! I never spoke a wish!! I never signed a contract!!"

"On the contrary, you _did_ sign some legal bullshit." Ami looked in horror at the stack of papers she held up.

"But you lied to me!! YOU TRICKED ME!!" 

"They don't call me wicked for nothin'. It was your fault you had so much WRATH within you and you wished Capsule Corporation burned!!!!"

Ami was stunned. For once she was beaten in a game, she was a chess pro, this was a new feeling to her. But this time she wasn't battling for Kings and Queens, Knights and Bishops, she was battling for her life. But there must be a way to win, there was always a loophole. She remembered what Dr. Briefs said at the morgue: That what was seen by Wicked Lady's victims wasn't true. They were only illusions. Figments created from both Wicked Lady and herself, but with real consequences. 

That meant she could still get out.

That meant that there was still hope.

That meant that the _real_ Capsule Corporation wasn't really on fire.

__

All I have to do is believe that this isn't happening, and the contract will be broken. 

Wicked Lady eyed her cautiously. "What's she up to....what is she ....oh no!!!!"

The room began to warp, trying to go back to it's natural state, all because of Ami.

__

I'm close, I'm close, I'm so close.....

Wicked Lady screamed. "OH NO YOU DON'T!!!! NO ONE GETS AWAY FROM WICKED LADY!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!!!"

She picked up the closest thing to her, which happened to be an on fire 2x4. Before Ami could open her eyes to look, Wicked Lady slammed it into the side of her wish. The fire instantly began melting away the flesh and hair, right down to the bone, and that too.

"So close....." she whispered.

Wicked Lady snickered in satisfaction. "Checkmate Miss Mizuno."

She watched in delight as Ami's skin burned down into nothing. By Wicked Lady's decision, only after Ami's death, did the room warp back.

"I am so sick of people rebelling and trying to get away," Wicked Lady muttered in disgust.

"Oh well, a catch is a catch," she said, crossing "wrath" off her list.

"Now, who's next? Ahh yes, gluttony, this will be fun........"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued........

"....the Devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said 'Boy let me tell you what'........."

(A/N: Hoo boy, it was a toughie thinking up one for Ami. This made sense right? RIGHT?!! Good...*starts planning 'gluttony'* Muh ha ha.....~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	5. Like Taking Candy From A Baby-Gluttony

(A/N: *heh, heh* Maidenmisty, you were _almost _right when you thought this one would be about Goku, but not quite....It's more about his "mini-me"......think about that.....*ahem* anyhoo, this one is well....kinda...nasty....but not as nasty as the next chapter, believe me....oh well, I've rambled on long enough, so without further adieu, READ ON!!)

Gluttony- n. the habit or practice of eating or drinking too much

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma was now ordering everyone to be supervised because of Wicked Lady's last attack. They had already tried using the Dragonballs to revive the victims, but shenlong had ssaid it was beyond his power because their souls were trapped in eternity, also known as limbo-neither Heaven nor Hell. Bulma told Gohan to take Trunks and Goten to the park to get away from all of this mess, they were too young to understand any of it. 

"Hotdogs!" Goten yelled as he ran after a cart.

"Goten! Get back here! Mom told you to stop running off!" Gohan ran after his brother, but it was too late. Goten had already scared off the poor vendor and was stuffing his face full of franks. 

"Goten all you do is eat! You don't even play or spar with me anymore!" Trunks groaned.

"He eats all of that and he's still the skinniest five year old I've ever seen," Gohan sighed.

"I can't help it if I have a big appa- appa-"

"Appetite." Gohan finished for him. 

"Gohan, can we go to the zoo?" asked Trunks, pulling on his sleeve.

"Alright, lets get those tickets, or passes, or whatever you have to do to get in."

They started to fly off towards the zoo, but Goten started to cry.

"(sniff) But what about me?"

"You can just sit here and eat your hotdogs, you've made your bed now lie in it," Gohan grumbled.

Goten watched as the flew off to the zoo without him. He kicked the abandoned vending machine and sat down on one of the swings to pout. He rocked back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"Stupid Trunks, stupid big brother, so what if I like to eat? Mom always said I should try everything once, so that's what I'm doing! I follow the rules and then I get yelled at! Even after all of those hotdogs I'm still kind of hungry...That would be so cool if those Skittles commercials actually existed. I _wish_ candy would fall from the sky!"

Not too soon after that, a woman came and sat down on one of the swings. 

"Can I sit here?"

Goten nodded. "What's your name?"

She thought for a second and then replied, "you may call me whatever you like."

"I wanna call you bunny because your eyes are red, and your hair kinda looks like ears."

She frowned. She loathed that name. "No. Call me something else."

"What about Pink Lady?"

__

Whatever, he got the Lady part right.

"Fine. I heard you were making a wish over there, would you like for me to make it true?"

"You could do that?"

She smirked. "Of course I could. All I want you to do is sign your name on a piece of paper, can you do that?"

Goten bobbed his head up and down and quickly wrote his name on the scroll.

Wicked Lady gave him a cold smile. Goten frowned. Hey....I thought you said you would make it rain candy..."

As soon as he said that though, a gumdrop hit him on the head. He practically beamed as there became a downpour of sweets. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and let them shower on his toung. He opened his pockets so he could save some for later. Wicked Lady giggled as she walked off.

"A little wish for a little boy.....I guess this'll teach him not to take candy from strangers..."

Some must wonder what she had done to the candy to make it self-destructive. Did she poison it? No, she already did that with Makoto. Perhaps she had slipped microscopic bombs inside, so small that he couldn't taste them? No, wasn't her style. Maybe she put something like the A.I.D.S. virus inside, that didn't come into play either. Each of these pieces of candy triggered a part of the brain that had involuntary acts of both hunger, and _cannibalism. _It would start to take effect though, until he came in contact with another person.

Unfortunately, as soon as he had filled his pockets full of the demon candy, the toddler decided it was aboout time to go home to his mommy.....

Chichi was just putting up the laundry when her son came home. She asked him if he wanted any thing for lunch, she didn't think he'd mean her. He ripped mercilessly intio her flesh, the tendons of her arm, and even tried at the calves of her legs. It must have been Chichi's lucky day, because for a brief instant she had pried him off of her and threw him down into the basement. 

The basement (designed by Capsule Corps.) had been purposely made to be ki-resistant. Goku may come on as a sweet man, but at least twice a year Saiyan-jins go into heat. There was no telling what a Saiyan-jin could do during that time period, so he would wait down in there until the effect wore off, for the safty of his family.

So that is where Goten was now.

He hugged his knees as he rocked back an forth on the concrete floor. He wasn't really sure what had happened, but he could hear his mother crying upstairs, and could still taste blood in his mouth. He liked it. He wanted more. But he could do nothing about it because he was locked up in this basement. So he did what he always did when he was sad, he sucked his thumb. 

He was surprised at how good his fingers tasted, and he began to nibble. The hours soon pasat and Son Goten had slowly devoured himself from the shoulders down. By post-sunset, he had committed suicide in the worst, yet most creative way. It would be about an hour before his mother would find him dead. Wicked Lady felt his soul enter her flask, and her high of satisfaction returned.

"Good Lord, it's about time that punk kid died, he took forever!" she muttered. She felt that little golden watch in her pocket begin to twitch toward the mountains. She pulled it out and a smile glinted over her fangs.

"It seems like someone has a crush....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chichi lied down on her bed, Bulma, her husband, and Minako leaned over her. The specialist had treated her wounds and left. Chichi was in hysterics.

"M-my own son tried to kill me....dead...son...my own son......"

"Shh, Chi, calm down, it's alright, I'm here now," said Goku, trying to sooth his wife.

__

That's it, as soon as Chichi calms down I'm going to track down Wicked Lady myself. She's just crossed the line. My son is dead, my wife is going nuts, and almost all of my friends are gone. No more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued..........

"...I guess you didn't know it but I'm a fiddle player too......."

(A/N: WARNING! THE NEXT CHAP. IS S.I.C.K. VEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRY.....um....different....'cause it's lust.......*starts making no sense*.....um.....er....oh, never mind....*smiles "wickedly"* ....I bet you can't guess who I'm using....*heh, heh* ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	6. A Student and Teacher Relationship-Lust

(A/N: Wow...I wasn't expecting this.....Princess of the Monkeys...you got it right.....*blushes in shame* I didn't think anyone would get it right....*growls* damn. Oh yeah, *he he* you can add me to your faves list, you didn't have to ask me or nothin'. Now, for another warning, READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO ON. *sighs* If rape is a really big issue to you, especially if it's guy on guy rape, then I suggest that you don't even read this chapter. This may be the worst of all the chapters before it. So there, I've officially warned you so you can't flame me now. Okay, enough jabbering for today, READ ON!!)

Lust- n. a strong sexual desire for another person

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan had just dropped off Trunks at Capsule Corps. and because he wasn't at the park anymore, Gohan had assumed that Goten had already gone home. With all his baby-sitting done for the day, he decided to take a visit his good friend Piccolo. 

He had no clue what was in store for him. 

Piccolo sat under the waterfall in his usual spot, meditating. He was beginning to watch the sun set over the horizon, but Gohan flew up in front of his view.

"Hi Mr. Piccolo."

Piccolo gave a gruff "hnph", and went back to his meditating. It wasn't that he didn't like the boy, that would never be the case. Over the past few years of his life he was really beginning to feel fond of the boy. He was, and would always be, Piccolo's only friend. Some would think it was a kind of father-son relationship, Goku was always here or there, dead or alive. He never really had enough time for Gohan. But Piccolo didn't regard _that_ as his feelings towards him, it was something _more._ He was most likely the only Namek ever to love, for he and the rest of his kind were asexual. He truly did love Gohan, in every sense of the word. But he knew that Gohan would never return those feelings, or even acknowledge them. For one, he was a fifteen year old boy, he would probably only be interested in those teenyboppers you see on television. And two, Piccolo knew that Gohan only thought of him as his teacher, his mentor, never as a love.

Gohan moved out of the way of Piccolo's view. "Well, if you don't mind, can I shadowbox or something while I'm here?"

Piccolo nodded and tried to turn back to his meditating.

But he couldn't.

All he could do is stare as the boy punched and jabbed, a small bead of sweat running down the side of his face. Piccolo felt like he was losing it.

"I wish....I _wish_ I could have him....even if it was only for a day...."

He paused for a second as he watched two slender hands run over his shoulder. He heard a small giggle.

"You know....I could give that to you...."

Goku had already told Piccolo of Wicked Lady, just incase he ever became a target, just like today.

"Look, I know who you are Wicked Lady, don't try to tempt me, you have nothing I want."

"I never took you as much of a pedophile Namek, but your mind is like an open book. I can see how much you _want_ that boy. If I were ten years younger I'd be after him myself. Yes Piccolo, I know what you want, and I can give you exactly that."

Piccolo didn't know whether to be disgusted, infuriated, or thrilled. For some reason unknown, he chose the third one.

"Y-you could make him love me back?"

"Tch, Love! What the Hell is everyone's obsession with love?!" she sneered.

"No, I can't make him _love _you back."

"Then you have nothing I want."

She chuckled. "Oh my green little fool, there _is_ something I have that you want, desperately. I could you make you a whole man, I could give you a sex."

Piccolo was deep in thought. He watched the boy, who was so concentrated on his training, he didn't notice his mentor was having a conversation with the Devil herself. So naive.....Yes, he must have him, and with a sex maybe he could....he would...even against his will....

Wicked Lady whipped out the contract. "I think you made the right decision."

Piccolo reluctantly signed over his soul to Wicked Lady, and she gave a small laugh. Instead of twisting around a wish, she decided to make Piccolo delusional. She would have Piccolo believing that Gohan wanted him too, but the real one would be bewildered, confused. And she was going to turn up the volume on the level of Piccolo's lust.

She was going to make him rape him.

And then Gohan would kill him.

Piccolo instantly began to feel changes. Something weird was going on underneath his belt....He felt a new fire build in his chest, a new fire of _passion. _He set his sights on Gohan, and began tearing off clothes at random. Gohan didn't know what the Hell was going on. If maybe it was some new kind of training technique, or if Piccolo was trying to attack him, but whatever it was it was scaring him shitless. And then, as he was forced on his hands and knees, it hit him.

__

Mr. Piccolo is going to......

He screamed. "NO!!! Mr. Piccolo!! What are you doing?!!!!" But in the world Wicked Lady had created for him, all Piccolo heard was Gohan egging him on to do the deed. Piccolo smiled, positioned his new "self" at Gohan's entrance, and plunged in. Gohan saw white. He had experienced pain before, especially during the whole Cell episode, but not like this. He felt a small stream of blood trickle down his thigh. 

"STOP!!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO HURT YOU!!!!!"

But Piccolo couldn't hear his cries, his thrusts drowned out the sound. Gohan tearfully surrendered his virginity to the man he had once called sensei.

__

No....this isn't happening....I'm sorry to do this Piccolo-san.....

Gohan went to the second level of Super Saiyan-jin, and overpowered him. He clamped a hand over Piccolo's mouth. Tears streamed down Gohan's face as he slowly suffocated one of his best friends to death. When he finally saw Piccolo's eyes roll back in his head, he knew he was gone. He let the body slowly drop to the ground, the Namek's face still twisted in shock and sorrow. Gohan scrambled to get his pants back on. His ass hurt like Hell. He could still feel blood leaking out.

__

Why would he...why would he do something like...that....Wicked Lady.....

Trembling, he began to fly away from the sight, he felt so ashamed, so violated, so agonizingly _disturbed._

Wicked Lady knew that if Piccolo had tried something with the boy he would get his ass killed. In that way, it was sort of self-destructive. She sighed to herself.

"That's two sins in one day, must be a new record. I am tired though, I think I'll take the rest of the night off. I deserve it after all of that work."

And with the setting sun, Wicked Lady disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued.......

"....And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you......."

(A/N: That was my first, and last piece of Yaoi, ever. *Puts on fire proof suit* Well, go ahead and flame, I'll be doing what I usually do....whatever that is.....R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	7. A Brief Intermission of Insanity

#

(A/N: This chapter is pretty much sinless. It's just a break between the other chapters. It mainly focuses on Wicked Lady's thoughts and how she came to be. I'm still trying to work the rest of this fic out on paper, I'm just about done. So....um....I don't really have anymore to say....(-_-;;) Well, anyhoo, READ ON!!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku was tending to Chichi and grieving over his lost son when he heard a bang at the door. He opened it to find his oldest (and now only) son, blood smeared across the back of his pants.

"Gohan! What the HELL happened to you?!!"

Gohan was still quite out of breath from flying so far, so fast, and in so much pain and shock. He was still crying.

"Me....Piccolo....dead....Wicked Lady.....raped.....pain....."

"WICKED LADY??!!! WHERE'S PICCOLO??!!!!"

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I killed.....I killed.....I killed Piccolo.....I killed Piccolo-san!!"

Goku didn't know what to think. He had known Piccolo from what he felt was the beginning of time. He didn't know if he should feel mad, or feel pity, or think that this was all some kind of sick joke. So his mind came up with the only possible question:

"Why?"

"Because he was raping me!!! I'm sorry!!! I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't and he-"

Goku slapped him across his face.

"How can you even say some kind of BULLSHIT like that??!!!! Piccolo doesn't even have a sex!!!!!"

"But that's what Wicked Lady gave him!!! Don't you see?!! This was the sin of lusty!!!"

Goku, full of rage, looked in his son's eyes, searching for answers, for truth.

He found it.

He wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders, and felt his tears melt through his gi. He grasped his son tighter and felt his son whimper in his chest.

"Gohan..."

Goku patted the back of his son's head, putting his fingers through his hair. He knew he would have to face losing his virginity someday, but not like this, not so young. And his thoughts went back to his near-cationic wife, and dead son. He couldn't break this news to Gohan, it would kill him. 

Wicked Lady was literally killing his family, and leaving him to pick up the pieces. She was killing them, be it in their body, (like Goten), in the mind, (like Chichi) or in the heart, (like Gohan). The worst thing you could ever do to a Saiyan-jin was to kill their spirit, Wicked Lady had done that and beyond to Goku.

__

Tonight....Wicked Lady will die.....

And she would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wicked Lady sat at the edge of a reed pond, skipping stones into the water. She didn't have anything better to do, she was waiting for her pocket watch to pick up another sin. The wind blew softly, picking other scents on the way. Wicked Lady looked into the pool of water for her reflection. She couldn't wait to revive her master, Wiseman. She looked into the water again at her image, she had always found her new self very beautiful. She remembered her old self as very scrawny, very weak. That was all she could remember of her old self as the princess. Now she was very powerful and very wise. She knew how the world worked now. She was so naive then, she used to believe there was a difference in good and evil, when all there was is power. 

She turned her gaze from the water to the moon, that o cursed moon. She hated everything it represented. It was truly a thief though, it stole it's light, it's glory from it's brother the sun. But then again....she was a thief too.... stealing souls by trickery. She wasn't always like that though, it was because of HER. Her stupid mother. Her stupid mother, the princess, the warrior, the angel, the goddess, the power-hungry bitch. 

Her whole past life she had been her shadow, never good enough to follow in her footsteps, the runt in a dynasty of powerful women. And in the end, _SHE_ was always good and pure, the hero. Even when her own life was at stake, _SHE_ would never fail to be brave.

Wicked Lady fucking hated it.

She sneered at the moon, she could almost see her mother's damn reflection in it.

"You made me this way!" she yelled at it, at HER.

"I wasn't always like this, but I had to be!! I was never good enough because I had to be you!! When they tell legends about Sailor Moon they won't be talking about _Chibi_ Moon, they'll be talking about you!!! I had to be a lady like you!!! You made me a monster!!! I HATE YOU!!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!"

For the first time, in the entire span of Wicked Lady's life, she shed a tear. A tear rolled down the side of her cheek. She felt the watch in her pocket begin to twitch, and she quickly wiped the tear from her eye. She tried to force a smile on her face.

"Sh-showtime..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued........

"....The boy said 'my name's Johnny, and it may be a sin'....."

(A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I was in a hurry, I had places to go [piano lessons are a bitch, never take them]. Well, anyhoo, [if you hadn't noticed I say that a lot] 'da next chapter is greed....so...uhh.....be nice to flamingoes! R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	8. Beauty is Only Skin Deep-Greed

#

(A/N: To Lavender Clearwater: You were half right on your predictions....on the greed part anyways....I'm sorry, but I don't think anyone's going to guess Pride.....you'll just have to wait and see! ^_~)

Greed- n. an excessive desire for a possession or quality

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei walked over to the ivory mirror to fix her lipgloss. She was used to looking in the mirror, she had been doing it her entire life. As a child her grandfather had enrolled her in dozens of beauty pageants. He was always so proud of her. Every time she entered she had always gotten first place, beat them every time. Of course, this didn't mean she always won fairly. Lots of times she had worked magick over the fire, insuring her victory. But it didn't matter if she cheated to win, it was the results that mattered. She had always loved the look of shock on her opponents faces when they called : Miss Rei Hino, Miss Crossroads, Miss Tokyo, Miss Japan, Miss World, and so on. It was always worth all the pain she went through to stay that beautiful. 

All of the charm lessons, all the hours of singing rehearsal, all the years of diet pills and binging and purging and starvation to keep herself thin. 

All worth it to be beautiful.

But of the remaining pair of Sailor Warriors, she wasn't the soldier of beauty, it was that damn Venus.

"The Scout of Love and Beauty they call her," she sneered. "And my only title is Warrior of Fire and War! It's not fair! I'm the beautiful one...." she grumbled. 

She looked in the mirror and did a half-smile half-frown thing. She smiled because in her right hand she held Yamcha's phone number. She frowned because in her reflection she saw a gray hair in the part of her bands.

__

Damn, I don't deserve this after all the Hell I've gone through....I need to be more beautiful, more youthful....I **wish** I were young again!!

She nearly dropped the lipstick she was holding as she saw the image of Wicked Lady in the silver pool she was looking into.

"You know I could do that for you," she spoke.

Mars' eyes turned to hatred. "AKO RYU TAI SAN!!"

Nothing happened.

Wicked Lady rolled her eyes. "Oh please honey, like a little magic charm is going to hurt me!"

Rei trembled a little.

Wicked Lady started to speak again. "You and I both know that I could make you turn heads again, like you used to. I could literally give you water from the fountain of youth. You'd like that wouldn't you? All you have to do is sign the dotted line....."

Rei used to hear so many stories as a child about the fountain of youth. She used to spend hours in front of her reading fire, searching for it, she never found it. She didn't know what she was thinking at the time, but she quickly signed the contract......

....and soon regretted it....

A small bottle of clear liquid landed on her bureau. 

"Enjoy it honey...." she heard Wicked Lady's voice echo throughout Capsule Corps. Rei looked at the bottle cautiously. 

__

Should I take it? Is it safe? Poison? Will I end up like Makoto? 

But then she remembered all the beauty contests again, and the pain, and the gray hair, and she knew what she had to do. She pulled out the cork and swished around the liquid a little bit before chugging down the entire flask. 

At first she didn't feel anything, but then she looked at her hands. The one wrinkle that was on them before had disappeared, they were completely smooth. She looked up at her hair, the gray hair was gone! It had be come shinier as well. Her eyes lost that dim that was beginning to set on them before. She was eighteen again-literally.

But then she noticed changes.....again.

Her body felt shaky, like when you're having a fever. She was feeling shaky because she was (as unbelievable as it is), shrinking. Shrinking! She was sure of it. She looked at her hands again, they were as twice as small as they were before. Her hair that had once come down past her thigh now stopped about an inch below her shoulder. Her age had reduced again, now she was twelve. She watched in horror as she kept getting younger. Ten years old, six years old, four years old, and finally an infant, no older than eight months. 

Wicked Lady reappeared in front of the vanity of which Rei was once sitting at, and scooped up the baby Mars.

"See, I always give my customers what they want, I can't help it if _sometimes _my plans backfire," she cooed, taunting the unhappy little baby.

"I don't see why you should be so upset, I did give you the fountain of youth you know, you just didn't say how young you wanted to be! And pretty soon, there won't be anything left of you at all! That's what you get for being too _greedy_!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Son residence, Police inspectors were looking over Goten's skeleton-like body. Goku picked up his ripped gi. A miniature replica of his own. He sat down on the edge of the basement steps and felt over the course fabric, but felt something in one of pockets. He reached in and pilled out several candy wrappers, brand names that didn't even exist. But he sensed something strange form it, something _evil._

"Wicked Lady...."

He thought for a couple of minutes, and by a stroke of genius he thought of a way to track her. When most of Wicked Lady's victims died, she never left any trace of ki on the body, if there was a body. It would normally be impossible for her to, but this time she made a slip up. She had planned out all of the other deaths to a tee. Poison, murders, even fire, but she had never fully conceived Goten's demise. 

His death had broken the barrier between her little worlds and the real one. When Goten had chosen to save some of his cannibal candy for later in his pockets, that had done it. It barred a strong sense of her ki, and that was what Gooku was going to use. He could use his "Instant Transmission." Every person's ki had a different feel to it and he was going to go straight to _her._

He put two fingers to his head and rematerialized to the seductive demon known as Wicked Lady. The Police inspectors raised an eyebrow but went back to their work. Crazy stuff was always happening over at this house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wicked Lady was still at Capsule Corps., waiting for Chibi Mars to die, when Goku rematerialized in front of her. , Her lips curled into a cruel smile across her face as the infant in her arms finally outlasted itself and faded away from existence . She smirked, then paled as she saw the enraged man in front of her. Never-the-less, she did keep her composure. 

"Hello Goku, I knew we'd meet each other eventually. I was especially looking forward to meeting you."

Goku gave the infamous Son Grin. "Likewise."

Wicked Lady glared at him. "I think we both know why you're here, so lets get this party started."

She snapped her fingers twice, and their surroundings changed from Rei's room in Capsule Corps., to a place that was dark, and had infinite boundaries. Goku released from his fighter's stance. 

"Where are we?"

Wicked Lady smiled. "Where are we? We are within the void of the Flask of Eternity.....and only one of us is coming out...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued...........

".....But I'll take your bet, you're gonna regret, 'cause I'm the best that's ever been......"

(A/N: Yeah, yeah, so this chap. was a little....confusing.....but I'm just too happy to care! IT'S A SNOW DAY!!!! At least in Oklahoma.....*gets strange looks* So I'm in the state of the hillbillies, so sue me * dudes in suits show up* NO!!!! WAIT!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!! * gets dragged away kicking and screaming* damn. R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	9. Life, Death, Eternity and Rebirth-Pride

#

(A/N: Finally, IT'S THE END!!!! Now, Chrissy, you wanted me to tell you if Bulma or Chichi would be Pride? Well, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, you were wrong. But don't feel bad, no one figured out who was Pride anyways. Some people came close, but still, I didn't really expect anyone to guess it right on the nose. Well, here is the long awaited ending, so....um....why are you still reading this? READ ON!!!!)

Pride- n. too high of an opinion of one's self or one's achievements

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. We are within my flask, the place where I keep my souls."

"....But how can we....be here....and where are all of your targets...?"

Wicked Lady snickered. "Do you think that little bottle I keep around my neck is an actual place? It's only a gate way, one of the many gateways to the destination of Eternity, or as some would call it, Limbo, between Heaven and Hell. And you ask where your friends are? Look around, you'll find them."

Goku looked closer at the "darkness" and nearly screamed to find out that it wasn't endlessness, but there were walls. The walls were made entirely of souls lost, in never-ending torture. He looked even closer to see the face of his own little son staring back at him.

__

"Help me," he whispered before he was completely swallowed up by the other phantoms. 

Goku staggered back a little. "YOU....MONSTER!!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO INNOCENT PEOPLE!!!!"

Wicked Lady merely laughed. "Me? A monster? I'm hurt. Besides, none of them were innocent, all of them committed at least some kind of sin."

"But you tricked them!!"

"No....I just gave them what they wanted, it's no fault of mine that they were killed in the process."

"Don't play that with me....you PLANNED those deaths!!!"

Wicked Lady chuckled and rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers again and a throne appeared. She sat down.

"You silly, silly, man. I never killed them directly, they killed themselves with their ridiculous wishes"

She stopped a minute to study Goku. She licked her lips.

"You....you wouldn't happen to desire something would you? You know I can give you anything."

Goku shook his head. "You really are shameless aren't you?! You really are too cocky, too pro-" Goku stopped himself.

For awhile now, he had been wondering about how to kill her. He couldn't attack her head on, she used magick he didn't understand. She might trick him into killing himself like she did the others. But then it hit him. Almost everyone has one of the sins deep inside them, that must include her as well. The only way to kill the Devil, he concluded, would be to beat her at her own game. Wicked Lady said that all of her sins were built off the sins of others. Then he remembered what Minako had said that fateful New Years Eve:

__

"The only ones exempt from her are those who are pure of heart...."

So what if he made a pure wish? And what if he exposed the one thing that would always tie her down to Hell. Her own sin: Pride.

He graced himself with a smile. "Yes, I would like to make a wish, but before I ask it I would like to sign the contract first."

Wicked Lady tilted her head, she didn't understand. "What? Do you have some kind of angle?"

He smirked. " No, I just want _you_ to be obligated to make my wish come true."

She gave him the contract scroll and a pen and he signed it very quickly.

"Now, what do you want?" she asked him in monotone.

He returned his game-winning smile. "I wish for you to free all of the souls you stole to be freed."

He saw the shocked look on her face....and liked it.

".....Or are you too **_PROUD_** to do it??!!!"

Wicked Lady's eyebrow began to twitch.

"Wha- wha....HOW DARE YOU!!!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!!!"

Goku smiled, he knew he had won. If he took away the souls, then there would be no more walls for her little Hell. He flask was another one of her delusional worlds, and if her world didn't exist.....

....then neither would she.....

He watched as she screamed in horrible pain as her body, and the void, were being torn apart. He saw vapor, and white light, and then suddenly he found himself in the maternity ward of the Satan City hospital.

"Congratulations Mr. Son, it's a girl," spoke a blond nurse....who just happened to have a red bow in her hair.

"Minako?"

"....Yeah....that's my name....how did you know?'

"Because...because....."

He looked around the room to see all of his friends and family there, and a very exhausted Chichi, who looked like she had been in labor for two days or more. He looked down at the baby. She was adorable. She had hair that looked like cotton-candy that curled in ringlets that flowed down her face. She had eyes the color of the setting sun, and at the center of her forehead lay a golden, glowing, crescent mark.****She giggled and cooed, and outstretched a hand to tickle his nose. She wrapped her small brown tail around his arm.

__

Wicked Lady....she's been given a second chance...to start over....History has changed....and none of this has ever happened.....

"Excuse me sir, what should I put down as her name on the birth certificate?" asked the nurse.

Goku looked at the baby quizzically, then smiled.

"She looks so peaceful....I think I'll call her Serenity....."

As the family rejoiced over the celebration, a phantom of a beautiful blond woman floated over head and whispered:

"_Give me my baby back......_"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

The....End...?....Or is the madness just beginning...?......

"Be careful what you wish for...."

(A/N: Creepy ending ne? )

Thank yous to people who have reviewed:

SonGohan

Saturn's Hikari

Rani

Konwkochan_hime

Jadite

abyssal chaos

Neko-chan

"wow!"

"i'm not tellin'"

serenachiba

Chrissy

Starlight Fantasy 02

Princess of the Monkeys

Maidenmisty

(and) Lavender Clearwater

(alright, now the story's over. over and out! ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


End file.
